Merrier The More Triple Fun That Way
by S. Ivanov
Summary: -Oneshot-, limey. While trying to get her thoughts together one night, Hilary accidentally learns an interesting fact about her boyfriend and her face-painted secret love and decides to keep it a secret. They might have other plans though. TyKaHil


**A/N: This is the result of me being overworked. Final exams + no sleep + high amounts of coffee = a cute (very short) little TyKaHil fic. Told from Hilary's POV.**

**Title: "Merrier the more, triple fun that way..."**

**Pairing: Tyson/Hilary/Kai**

**Rating: R**

**Warnings: Not much, just a limey TyKa scene (I didn't want to write a lemon coz I'd probably suck at it [no pun intended], so lime will do)  
**

**Disclaimer #1: If I owned Beyblade, KaiXTala would be canon…**

**Disclaimer #2: The title of the story is taken from "3" by Britney Spears. In other words, she owns it, I don't.**

* * *

I walked slowly, dragging my feet through the long corridors of the BBA building. There was no one there aside from the caretaker. Not sure why I went to the BBA so late at night, but I'm guessing that it had just become a habit from hanging out with the BladeBreakers. I also just went walking because I needed to think seriously about something.

Tyson.

He had been acting really strange: not returning phone calls, hiding stuff from me whenever I walk into a room and disappearing at any given time, especially at night. All of those actions pointed to a big luminescent sign saying '_he's cheating on you, you blind idiot!_'

I made my way down another dark corridor when I heard a voice in a nearby room. I could've sworn it was Tyson's voice, but I just had to make sure. I edged closer and put my ear against the door that led into the room, hearing nothing but heavy breathing, followed by…

"Tyson…" a male voice purred.

A guy? He was cheating on me with _a guy_?

I paused, frowning. That voice actually sounded very familiar.

Letting curiosity get the better of me, I walked to the door and peeked through the keyhole, initially seeing nothing then a familiar shade of midnight blue hair. Looking closer, Tyson was laying on a glass coffee table, his face twisted, eyes closed, mouth slightly opened and his cheeks a faint red.

Controlling my anger at the fact that Tyson really was cheating, and resisting the urge to bust into the room and slap the bastard silly, I changed angles, trying to find out what was really going on.

Needless to say, I was shocked.

Tyson was fully clothed but had his slate haired friend's hand under his waistband, doing _something_ that was making Tyson writhe.

Kai?

Tyson and Kai? Like, for real?

I gulped, suddenly feeling very hot but kept staring. The Russian boy grinned and swooped down to lick his lover's neck, making him let out a startled sound. Kai's hand moved rapidly and Tyson was clearly trying to hold himself back from making any more noise than he had, probably concerned because they were very much in a public building, as he squirmed a little. I looked around, suddenly remembering that _I too_ was in a public place and would be considered odd for peeking through a keyhole in the dark. The silence, only pierced by Tyson's unintentional pleasured moans, assured me that there was no one else around as I turned back to the erotic scene playing out before me just in time to see Tyson grip Kai's free arm, his nails digging into the pale skin as he moaned Kai's name loudly and arched his back off the semi-transparent table, clearly high with bliss.

Kai smirked and pulled his tainted, sticky hand out of Tyson's pants. He licked one finger then leaned forward and placed a kiss on the dark haired boy's lips.

Still kissing passionately, Kai pushed Tyson's legs slightly apart, making me lose my balance and grab the first thing I could grab, which unfortunately was the doorknob. Convinced that they heard me, I spun on my heels and decided that it was about time to get the hell out of there.

* * *

Naturally, I had trouble sleeping that night and when I eventually did, the two BladeBreakers' semi-love scene had worked its way into my dreams.

"What's wrong?" Max asked as we were seated in Kenny's family's restaurant the next day.

I opened my mouth, ready to confess.

I was skulking around the BBA building last night, well not skulking really but just walking, to think and just clear my head because I thought Tyson was cheating on me because he's been acting like a jerk lately, and I actually found out that he was – was cheating on me, not was a jerk –, it just wasn't what I expected because it turns out that he's secretly having sex with Kai – yeah, Kai _Hiwatari_ – in abandoned rooms on glass tables in the middle of the night and not telling anyone, i.e. me, about it. No lie.

"Nothing."

I can't really tell Max all that, can I? I'm confused enough by myself and him knowing will just make it worse and it would probably cause some hectic awkwardness between the boys.

Uh-oh. Things always tend to go wrong when there are secrets involved.

How did I get myself into this?

* * *

I got a phone call later that day from –surprise, surprise– Tyson, asking me to go over to his house that night. I figured that it would be as good a time as any to confront him about what was going on with these midnight BBA meetings, so I accepted the invitation.

When I got there, he greeted me with his trademark grin and a random "I love you." I cocked an eyebrow at him; he was _definitely_ up to something. He patted the spot next to him on his bed, motioning for me to sit down. I reluctantly sat down and turned to face him, that grin still painted on his face.

I took a deep breath, "Tyson-"

He put his index finger under my chin, slightly startling me and causing me to lose my train of thought. He moved slowly forward and kissed me. Suddenly the picture of Kai and Tyson lip-locked popped into my mind and somehow the thought that Tyson's mouth was Kai's territory was kind of a turn on.

God. How did I get myself into this?

I finally relaxed into the kiss, getting very comfortable until two hands – not Tyson's, because one of his was still under my chin – placed themselves on my shoulders and someone pressed up against me from behind. The person kissed my neck, making me shudder, and a flash of gray-blue indicated that the person was indeed who I thought it was.

Suddenly the reason why Tyson had invited me over so out of the blue dawned on me. Had he known that I was watching them before? Had they both known? Was it because of my less than stealthy spying?

The cold lips left my neck while Tyson's hot mouth detached itself from mine, leaving me red, huffing and completely hot.

The two surprise lovers moved directly in front of me to get at each other, crushing their lips together and kissing for all they were worth.

Were they putting on a show because they knew that I knew and just wanted to torture me? Or were they planning to get me involved?

Oh God.

My mind had completely shut down due to my dirty thoughts and their steamy make-out session. They pulled away from each other slightly and Kai's tongue darted out and slid across Tyson's lips causing the younger to laugh lightly.

They looked at each other for a moment then, in symmetry, turned their attention to me and smirked.

I don't care how I got myself into this, but please don't let it stop.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated ^^ (and yes, criticism is welcome too)**

**Back to studying now, I guess…**


End file.
